Hungry Eyes
by angel03618
Summary: Bender/Claire. They've been together for 2 years and spend most of their time in a group setting. Only when they are alone do they show each other just how sweet they can be.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hungry Eyes, the song, nor do I own The Breakfast Club.**

* * *

The year was 1987 and Claire Standish slowly walked the stair case of her luxurious home, new record in hand. She has just finished shopping with Alison, surprisingly the only thing she bought for herself was this new vinyl and she could not wait to play loudly as possible and dance in such a way that she could only do when she was alone… or with John Bender and The Breakfast Club. She could already hear her parents screaming at each other and she had only been home long enough to greet both of them.

Her pace quickened and turned into a jog as she conquered the stair case and started the hallway to her bed room door. Once inside she slammed the door behind her. She stared at the door for a few seconds and rolled her eyes when she could still hear them carrying on like children, just because she had greeted her mother first. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the only person it could have been, John Bender. He must have climbed through the window; she doesn't lock it anymore, just for him.

"Afternoon, sweets." He greeted, sympathetic smile on his face as he made his way over to her slowly, deliberately. She smiled sadly back at him and opened her arms wide, inviting him to hug her sweetly. "What is this you have?" he asked and took the vinyl from her grasp.

"It's that song I liked from that movie you took me to see for my birthday." She answered.

"Hungry Eyes by Eric Cameron. I don't think I remember which song this was Princess." He remarked.

"Let me refresh your memory then, John" she said slyly as she took the record from his grasp and placed it in the player.

Music filled the room, quietly at first, getting louder as Claire turned the volume knob. Soon the music was blaring from the speakers and se could no longer hear her parents. John put his hands on her waist from behind.

"I've been meaning to tell you I've got this feeling that won't subside" John sang with the music.

Claire spun around to face him. Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows knit together in confusion.

John leaned in close to her ear and whispered "I'm full of surprises, remember?" and with that they danced slowly, sweetly, romantically to the music, kissing intimately.

When the song finished they could hear someone climbing the stairs and then there was banging on the door. "CLAIRE, TURN THAT FUCKING MUSIC DOWN OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND SMASH IT TO PIECES!" her father yelled and then walked back down stairs.

Claire sighed and turned the music down. John was pissed at the way her father spoke.

"It's sad that he doesn't even pretend to be nice to me anymore…" Clair said sadly. "I just wish that I could run away with you somewhere…"

"Why don't you come stay with me for a few days?" John suggested.

"Shouldn't you ask your house mate first?" Claire Suggested.

"He likes you." John answered quickly.

"What about school?" Clair asked.

"I only live down the street from the school. You'll be fine. Just bring all your school work." John countered.

Claire smiled. "You thought of everything haven't you?"

John smirked "I was going to ask you anyway, the roommate is going away for a few days, so we would have to apartment to ourselves anyway. I thought it would be good to not be alone and I couldn't think of anyone I wanted to spend my time with more."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is Andy going?" She asked.

"To see some collage out of town somewhere."

Claire's smile turned devilish "Mr Bender, are you thinking that saving me from my home life for a few days means that you will be able to have your way with me?"

"Miss Standish" John responded "It wouldn't have been the first time you let me have my way with you, but it wasn't what made me ask, it's just a perk."

"I'll pack a bag." Clair replied. She packed clothes, sexy underwear, shoes and grabbed her vinyl from the record player and put it back into its case and put it carefully on top of her neatly packed clothes and zipped up the bag. She gave John a kiss and told him to meet her downstairs and he climbed out the window. She walked down stairs with her school work and gym bag full of clothes.

"Where are you going Clair?" Her mother asked, glass of wine in her right hand, Cigarette in the her left.

"I've got home work to do, it's a group project so we're going to meet at the library." Clair answered.

"And the bag?" Her mother asked drunkenly.

"It's got all the material in it, and I've got cheer practise this afternoon." Clair replied.

"Very well… be safe Clair. Call if you need anything." Her mother told her, almost like she meant it. She probably did. Her mother loved her enough to ground her when she needed it, shop with her when she was behaving. Her father was the one that treated her like the burden.

"Will do mum." Claire said as she walked out the door.

She met up with Bender out the front of her house. He grabbed the bag from her and walked a bit up the street to where his beat up truck was situated.

"Thank you for this John." Claire said greatfully.

Anything for my Claire" John replied as they drove through the street to his apartment, silently listening to radio together when a certain song came on that made Claire weak in the knees and bite her bottom lip with her eyes closed and her head back while the music and lyrics washed over her.

_I've been meaning to tell you _

_I've got this feeling that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_Your mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes._

* * *

**Review please, no flames, only constructive criticism. I don't read your stories just to pick on you when I'm done.**


End file.
